Slayer's Revenge
by Zannna
Summary: Oneshot Evy thinks Laura might be dead, and she's not happy. Past Laura/OFC Non-graphic Femslash


A/N: This is a Oneshot that I plan on expanding on one day. I currently have too many fics going to start a new one, but I had to get this out there. When I expand it it will be a Derek/OFC, but for now it's Laura centric. Evelyn's nick name is Evy pronounced Eve-E, like the lead female character in The Mummy. This takes place between Episodes 1and 2 for Teen Wolf, and post Chosen for Buffy. Enjoy! And please Review!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Teen Wolf, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or The Mummy.( The Mummy is where I got my OFC's name)

When Evelyn walked into the Sheriffs station, it was buzzing like a hive of bees. This couldn't be a good sign. It could have nothing to do with Laura, of course. '_Please, Goddess_,' she prayed mentally. But a part of her already knew. It was already too late.

"Can I help you?" asked the deputy behind the front desk. She was a beautiful black woman, with coffee colored eyes.

"I'm here to file a missing persons report," Evelyn told her.

"Alright, ma'am," the deputy said professionally. "How long has the individual been missing?"

"I haven't heard from her in three days," Evelyn said, pausing to swallow the lump in her throat before she continued. "She came down here last month for some family business, and I haven't heard from her in three days."

"Excuse me," said a masculine voice. Evelyn turned to see a tall man with brown hair in a Sheriff's uniform. "I'll take this one Deputy," he said and turned to Evelyn. "Please come with me ma'am, and we'll talk in my office."

Evy nodded her thanks to the deputy, and followed the Sheriff through a door and down a hall to his office. He held his hand out to her saying, "I'm Sheriff Stilinski."

"Evelyn Stagghorn," Evy told him, shaking his hand.

"Please," he said gesturing for her to sit in the seat facing his desk, and moved to take his own chair behind it. The Sheriff looked at the young woman for a moment before speaking. She was a beautiful woman somewhere in her mid twenties with long blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She was tall, even though she was wearing flats. She was wearing jeans and a baggy sweater, and her eyes were large and wet looking. Her face had the red splotchy look of someone who's been crying for hours.

"Start from the beginning," he said softly, taking out a note pad.

"Laura got something in the mail, a month or so ago, and came out here to investigate it. We live in Saint Louis. She said it had to do with her family. She didn't want me to come, because she thought it would be too stressful. I was three months pregnant at the time, you see. With our first child," Evelyn paused as her words choked off, struggling to keep her composure.

Laura had been so excited when the artificial insemination had been successful. So excited to have a baby. Laura had wanted to get started on their family as soon as possible, because she wanted to have loads of kids. She wanted a huge family, like hers had been before the fire. Neither of them were overly concerned that they wouldn't know the father. They had chosen a reputable clinic, and spent weeks going over the list of sperm donors. They planned to give it one year after the baby was born, and then Laura was going to try. Now it would never happen.

"Are congratulations in order then?" asked the Sheriff.

"No," replied Evy dully. "I lost the baby three days ago. It was a girl."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said sincerely. "So, Laura?" he paused to get the last name.

"Hale," said Evy.

"Thank you," he said jotting it down. "So, Laura was you're… Life Partner?" he asked awkwardly.

"Wife," Evy corrected. She shuffled through her bag to pull out some photos. She handed him one of Laura from a hiking trip last year. She was standing in a flannel shirt, and short khaki shorts, one hip cocked out with a hand planted on it. She was smiling and laughing, with her head thrown back. Genuinely happy. The wedding ring on her left hand sparkled at the camera.

Evy then handed him a close up of Laura's face. It was a candid shot, and Laura's face was relaxed and peaceful.

The Sheriff looked at the photos, and set them aside. "You said she came down here for family business?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She had come out to California to see who the hell sent her a picture of a deer killed by a werewolf with a revenge spiral carved into it's side. Laura didn't want anything to endanger her new family. Losing one family was enough for anyone, and she wouldn't have been able to stand it if she lost Evelyn, not to mention the baby. "She got an anonymous letter in the mail, talking about the death of her family six years ago. She was scared that whoever burned her house down would come for our family. I don't have the letter, she took it with her," she had a copy of the picture, but he didn't need to know that.

"That fire was ruled an accident," said the Sheriff.

Evy looked at him blankly. "You're not stupid, you know it was arson. More specifically: _Murder_."

The Sheriff shook his head. "Why would anyone want to kill the Hales? They were decent people. There were women and children in that house. I just don't see a motive," he said.

"Whoever did it was obviously crazy," she told him. She leaned forward to emphasize her next words. "But you can't burn eleven people _alive_, without a truly astonishing amount of _hate_ in your heart. Can you imagine? They would have had to stand there and _watch_ them burn, _hear_ them scream. _Children screaming as they burned to death_. Whoever they are they had to _hate_ the Hales. And since they were obviously insane, it could have been any nonsensical reason. I don't know who did it, but Laura was terrified when she got that letter," '_photo_,' she corrected in her head sitting back into her seat, "She came here to find out who sent it, and make sure they weren't going to come after us." '_Kill them_,' she once again corrected in her head. Laura had no mercy in her heart for anyone who would threaten her family.

When Laura had fled Beacon Hills six years earlier, she had had Derek to look after, and she couldn't get any revenge right then. After healing some, and letting go of some of her anger, she had decided it wasn't worth it to go after the Argent's. If she went after them it would start a war between their families, and she didn't have much family left to lose.

When she had told Evelyn about the fire, two years ago now, Evy had done some research. She had found many similar incidents since the Hale fire. Some of the Argent's still weren't following the Code. Evy spent a couple months traveling and building up contacts in her investigation. She had found info linking Kate and Gerard Argent to several dozen killings all over the United States. They didn't seem to care if they were killing innocents, as long as they got their wolf. And sometimes they killed people without proof, and Evy knew of at least one incident where people were killed who had no connection whatsoever to the supernatural. Laura and her had built a damning case, but there wasn't anything they could really show the police. No real proof that didn't involve the existence of werewolves.

Laura had taken copies of all the research when she came to Beacon Hills in case it was the Argent's. She planned to figure out a way to give it to the authorities and get the Argent's off their backs. And if that didn't work Laura had been fully prepared, and had Evelyn's full support, to kill whoever was threatening her family.

Evelyn had never killed a human. As a Vampire Slayer it was forbidden, but she didn't have to play by those rules anymore. There were no Slayers in this dimension, no Powers That Be, no Demons. The monsters here had souls, and some of them were 100% human.

When Evy had jumped through that portal four years ago, she had lost her entire world. She had thought she was leaping to her death in a very unpleasant Hell Dimension. As far as she was concerned her calling was over, her duty fulfilled as she sacrificed herself to go to the other side of the portal and close it so Buffy wouldn't have to die again. Then she looked around and saw that it wasn't hell, and she didn't know what to do. She finally pulled her head out of her ass, got a fake id, got a job, and went to school. She was _normal_ for the first time in forever, living in a normal world. There were no Demons, no witches, nothing supernatural here…

Until her roommate and best friend in the whole world went and changed into a _werewolf_ in front of her. They were mugged, and Evelyn was trying to decide how best to save them while keeping her secret. One of the thugs decided a little rape was in order, and the second his hand touched Evy's shoulder, Laura had exploded into a werewolf. To this day Evy didn't know how she kept Laura from killing those men, but she did. One of the men had died anyway, from a heart attack. Literally scared to death. Apparently a cocaine addiction, and being terrified by a werewolf equals a heart attack. Who knew?

Evy had actually been relieved that the supernatural did exist here. A large part of her had felt so out of place among all this 'normal' crap, no matter how hard she tried to lie to herself about loving it. That night, after both girls had spilled their guts about the supernatural, Laura had spilled her guts about her more than friendly feelings towards Evelyn. Evy was surprised, but intrigued. Before long she loved Laura just as completely as Laura loved her. Neither of them had ever dated a girl before, but being together for them was the thing that felt most _right_ in the entire world. They moved out of student housing, and got their own place together, and eventually they got married and decided to have kids.

Evelyn started her own private security company after she finished school. She designed and installed residential security systems. Six months ago she handed over most of the companies' responsibilities to a new CEO, and started concentrating on her family life. She worked a few hours a day, and could do it from home once she had the baby…Now she would work on her laptop for as long as it took her to find out what happened to Laura, who was to blame, and make them _bleed_.

One of the dark spots in their relationship was that Laura had never told Derek about her. Evy wasn't ever exactly sure why she didn't tell him, but he was Laura's brother and it was _her_ decision. But part of Evy always thought that maybe Laura was ashamed of her, and didn't want Derek to know about her. Or that she was ashamed of herself for loving a woman. Evy knew all about Derek, but he didn't even know she existed. He hardly ever saw Laura during the time Evy had known her, so it wasn't that hard to hide. The siblings talked on the phone frequently, but Laura never said anything about Evy.

Evelyn wondered if Derek was here, now. Had he found out that Laura was in trouble? Had Laura called him to ask for help? Did he know Laura was dead?

The clearing of a throat brought Evy back to the present. "So, you haven't heard from your wife in how long?" asked the Sheriff.

"Three days," she said. Ever since she had felt her die. Part of her knew she couldn't be _sure_ that's what she had felt, but the rest of her knew. The pain had come on sudden and strong, and literally knocked Evy off of her feet. "The last I heard from her was Monday night, when she called to say goodnight," she said, pausing again to gather herself. "She usually called every morning too, but she didn't call Tuesday morning. I called her and she didn't answer. I've left dozens of texts and messages, but she's never gone more than a few hours without checking in with me. Like I said; I was pregnant, and she was so overprotective of us. After I lost the baby, I had to come out here. I have to know where Laura is, what's happened to her. I don't know how I could live without her," she said, whispering the last part.

What Evy really wanted from the cops, was a legitimate excuse to be here. She was looking for her missing wife. She was sad, and lonely, and harmless, and couldn't hurt a fly. She was a good woman just looking for her lover. Evy was near that place when that person had ended up dead? Just a coincidence. She's only a distraught wife, we better make sure she wasn't too upset by the body.

Evy didn't plan on being caught, but you could never be too careful. Her Watcher, who had raised her from infancy, had taught her to plan ahead. She also hoped to be able to get information from the cops, to help her in her search for the soon to be dead person who dared lay a hand on her wife.

As far as she was concerned they were also partly to blame for the loss of her baby. The shock and pain of losing her connection to Laura had come from nowhere, and she had been completely incapacitated. To bad that it happened right when Evy was running from an Alpha who was determined to move in on Laura's territory. She remembered how the ice cream she had gone out for had splattered on the ground as she twisted to land on her side. If she hadn't been pregnant she would have ripped the Alpha apart, but she was running to keep her baby safe. Then the pain hit with the sudden knowledge that Laura was gone. She didn't even feel the Alpha start in on her. He beat her to a bloody pulp; He thought he had killed her. But no, just her baby. The second she was out of the hospital she had hunted him down and ripped him open. She had never though that she could be so vicious, and bloodthirsty. After she washed the Alpha's blood from her skin and hair, she had packed and gotten onto a plane for California.

Evy had lost everything. Before she met Laura she had literally lost her _whole world_. She had ended up broody, and cranky all the time. She built up a wall around her heart so no one else could get in and hurt her. When Laura had finally gotten through to her it was like she could breathe again. They had been _so_ happy. And now she had lost her whole world, _again_. Gods help whoever took her Laura from her.


End file.
